FNAF Drabbles
by AngelKitten112478
Summary: A series of one-shots playing a role as the sequel to the previous story, 'I'm so Sorry'. Enjoy!


Kitten: So, it's been a while since the original story, so I figured I'd do a sequel series!

Kitten: Anyway, here you guys go!

Kitten: I only own the stories I've written for this fandom, not the actual games.

Kitten: Enjoy! -3- ^-^

* * *

~Chapter 1-Return of an old nightmare~

"How long will you be gone, Nate?"

Said boy looked over toward the source of the question, which was his little brother, looking up at him with a small frown.

Nate had cropped chocolate brown hair and deep golden brown-hazel eyes that looked down at the younger was wearing a black T-Shirt with some jeans and blue sneakers, and a gray hoodie unzipped over his shirt.

"Not that long," Nate replied nonchalantly. "I mean only a couple of hours but again not that long."

"A couple of hours sure _seems_ long" Leo pouted, folding his arms across his chest.

"Well of course it'll seem long if you sit on the couch by the front door waiting for me to get home all day like you always do, doofus!" Nate teased, ruffling Leo's hair.

The 6-year-old giggled, arms dropping in defeat as his brother tousled his mop of hair.

"Besides aren't some of your friends coming over?"

"Only Sean, Aerial, Iris, Jayden and Rachel."

"Well they'll occupy you for a while, won't they?" Nate grinned.

"Yes but they'll eventually have to go home and I'll be all alone," Leo mumbled.

Nate frowned, "C'mon Leo, gimme a break. You're not really pulling the guilt trip on me right now are you?"

"No…" Leo sighed, withdrawing. He didn't want his brother to feel guilty for going out and having fun with his friends-his family. Besides he had grown to care a lot about Griffin and the other guys over the past 3 months they had been adopted by Vincent & Vanessa, so much to the point where he was beginning to love them like 3 more big brothers.

They certainly acted like big brothers to Leo and even once admitted they cared about Leo like a younger brother.

Griffin,Ryan and Chase were good big brothers especially considering the fact they had younger siblings of they're own, just like Nate. Most likely one of the main reasons Nate gets along so well with them and cares about them so much. They each had obligations to their siblings-obligations to always love, care for and keep them safe. They _understood_ each other. Just like Leo and his group of friends.

So Leo wanted Nate to go out and have fun like he always does, he really did. It's just he's been having these…horrific… _nightmares_ lately.

The type of nightmare where he would shoot up in bed, drenched in a cold sweat and stifle his sobbing and screaming in fear of waking Nate up. Sure there's been times where he felt the beyond strong urge to wake Nate up.

He wanted to be held, to be comforted. He didn't want to wake up and find that he was all alone just like he was in that nightmare when he was in a coma three months prior.

But he always decided against it. Nate needed just as much sleep as he did. Perhaps a little less than he needed, considering the age difference. At least that's what his father always told him.

 _"But why can't I stay up just as late as Nate?!" Leo demanded._

 _Vincent looked over to his eldest who grinned sheepishly at his little brother._

 _Vincent smiled sheepishly as well, "That's because he's older than you, Leo. He doesn't need as much rest as you do, at least not the same amount. Besides you hang out with Nate a lot during the day. You don't need to be up all night." He stated, laughing awkwardly when Leo grumbled, folding his arms._

 _Nate tousled his hair, "Look, dad's right. You need your rest. Being a little kid sucks sometimes, believe me I know, I've been through it. But I promise when you get older you can stay up with me later in the night then you do already now," he paused when he noticed Leo's annoyed expression didn't waver. "until then how 'bout I take you out for ice cream? Right now."_

 _This caused Leo to grin, facing his brother. "Triple scoop chocolate chip?"_

 _Nate smirked. "Double."_

 _"Fair enough."_

Not only that, but Leo didn't want Nate to worry about him. He hated having _anyone_ worry about him, especially if it was his brother, parents or friends.

But still… that fear of being alone just bit at him like a hungry wolf. The fear of waking up and feeling as if he had nobody…it really did terrify him.

Nate sighed, "You're not usually like this when I go out," he knelt to Leo's level. "Something up?"

"I…" Leo swallowed. "…I just really like hanging with you…" he admitted while blushing sheepishly and gradually walking forward, wrapping his arms around his brother's neck. It wasn't the complete truth, but it wasn't a lie either. He did enjoy hanging out with Nate considering the fact that the two had grown pretty close after the accident at Fazbear's.

The accident he _hated_ remembering.

Nate swallowed thickly. He knew that explanation was _far_ from the real problem, but he didn't want to push it. Instead he stood up with his brother in his arms.

"I don't have to go y'know," he stated, "I can just stay here with you if you want….if something's really bothering you that bad I can cancel Griff and the others." he offered.

"No," came Leo's muffled reply from the crook of his neck. "I _want_ you to go. You've been excited about it for a while. I'll be fine."

"..Alright, if you say so."

Just then both brothers jumped at the sound of the doorbell.

Nate put Leo down and the duo walked to the door, Nate opening it to reveal his and Leo's friends with smiles on their faces, the younger few in the front and the other three in the back.

"Hey guys," Nate greeted. "What's up?"

"Not much," Griffin shrugged with a small smile as he and the others walked inside, Nate shutting the door behind them.

"Nate!" Iris giggled, throwing her arms around the 10-year-old's waist.

Once the aftermath of the bite had blown over, Nate had also developed some what of a big brother little sister bond with Iris, not to mention a sibling bond with Leo's other friends, and so had Griffin and the other two. They were like a big happy very close family already.

"Hey Iris," Nate chuckled, ruffling her ginger hair and wrapping his arms around the others as Sean, Rachel, Jayden and Aerial walked over to him and embraced the brunette as well before hugging Griffin, Ryan and Chase.

"Oh good you're all here!" Came a female voice and the group turned to see Vanessa walking downstairs with Vincent.

"Hey mom and dad," Leo and Nate greeted in union.

"Hi boys," Vincent riposted ruffling their hair and Vanessa kissed them both on the head, causing them to blush with a roll of the eyes.

"Scott's on a date with Rosa but he'll be back by dinner," Vincent announced before turning to Leo's friends. "You guys will also be attending dinner considering you'll be around for that long." he joked, causing them to laugh and Nate rolled his eyes with a smirk.

"Nate, I'm expecting you and the guys to grab some food for yourselves if you won't be back by dinner at 6:30." Vincent stated.

"Okay," Nate riposted with a shrug.

"Curfew's 8:15." Vanessa added.

"Okay." Nate repeated.

"Most importantly stay safe," Vincent finished as he turned to get Leo and his friends set up. "You boys have fun. See you later."

"Bye," The trio riposted as they began to walk off, but Nate quickly reached out and grabbed Leo's arm, startling him.

"I'll be home by curfew, alright? You'll be fine." Nate smiled reassuringly, nudging Leo in the shoulder, earning a small smile and nod out of the younger boy.

Nate ruffled his hair before running off to join his friends, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

"Hey Nate, is everything okay?" Chase abruptly asked his best friend as they had already walked a few blocks away from his house and it had been an half hour already.

They were getting hungry and decided to grab some food at a restaurant, and they each had just enough money, perhaps even more than enough.

"Yeah, why wouldn't things be okay?" Nate retorted with a raised brow, utterly confused.

"We heard you talk to Leo before we left," Ryan stated. "Is the kid doing alright? He seems kinda pasty."

Nate merely sighed heavily, "I don't know.. he didn't wanna talk about it, so I didn't push him."

"Probably too embarrassed to say anything," Chase said. "It's best you didn't push him Nate. He'll talk to you on his own time."

Nate smiled, "Yeah you're right."

"Besides why wouldn't he?" Griffin added. "You're a great big brother to him and a great friend to us."

He abruptly smirked, pulling him close and ruffling his hair earning a yelp and a laugh out of the boy.

"…Even if you are an idiot sometimes."

"C'mon Griff cut it out," Nate laughed and grinned as he finally managed to get out of the headlock, moving some of his now messed up hair out of his face.

"Okay we're finally here," Chase sighed with a grin as they stood in front of the restaurant. "Who's hungry?"

"Us!" The other 3 cheered.

* * *

"The dinner's delicious Mr. Vincent," Iris giggled as she sipped another spoonful of her soup. "You and Ms. Vanessa did an amazing job!"

"Yeah it's really good," Sean agreed with a big grin. The others nodded.

Vincent chuckled while Vanessa grinned bashfully.

"Thank you Sean and Iris," he riposted with a grin, reaching and ruffling the ginger head and brunette's hair.

"How'd your date with Rosa go by the way, Scott?" Vanessa asked curiously.

"It went pretty good," Scott riposted with a small smile, blushing slightly.

"So I'm guessing you haven't proposed yet?" Vincent teased with a smirk, causing Scott to glare at him while blushing profusely.

"Shut up, Vincent!"

The kids at the table laughed, all except for Leo who was playing with his food with his fork, brown eyes averted down, clearly lost in thought.

Vanessa frowned. "Leo?" she asked, causing her youngest son to look up at her.

Everyone else looked at Leo as well.

"Are you okay, sweetie?"

Leo smiled awkwardly, unnerved by everyone looking at him with concerned looks. "O-Of course I am, what makes you think I'm not?"

"You haven't eaten any of your food, kiddo." Scott bluntly pointed out.

"I'm just not that hungry tonight, Uncle Scott." Leo shrugged.

"Nor have you been the last two nights before," Vincent reminded, worry evident in his voice.

"I'm fine dad really," Leo assured before standing up. "May I be excused?"

"Where are you going?" Aerial gaped.

"Upstairs," Leo answered as he began walking off.  
"I'm sorry guys, I'm just a little tired that's all." he smiled before continuing the walk.

"You think he's okay?" Sean frowned.

"He's been acting weird the past few days," Rachel said, "I _hope_ he's okay."

"I'm sure he's alright," Aerial sighed, though she didn't sound as certain as she wanted to. She was just as worried as everyone else.

"He's gotta be," Iris nodded.

"Yeah. He's just tired. Maybe even a little overtired. Right Mr. Vincent?" Jayden uttered, turning to Vincent.

Vincent smiled sheepishly, "R-Right," he nodded and muttered under his breath, "I sure hope that's the case…"

* * *

A while later, Iris and the others had gone home. Scott had decided to stay at his brother's house that night. Everyone in the house was fast asleep.

Abruptly, a loud scream filled the house and everyone who was asleep was now wide awake.

Scott rushed into Vincent and Vanessa's room and gazed at the wide awake, alarmed couple.

"I think that was Leo!" he said, "C'mon, let's go!"

* * *

Leo sobbed, pulling his knees close to his chest and crying loudly. He was alone. He was alone just like he was in that nightmare…that horrifying nightmare.

Thinking about it only made him cry harder.

"Leo!"

Said brunette visibly flinched.

Vincent rushed forward along with Vanessa, the young man gently grabbing hold of his shoulders.

"Leo, what's wrong?!" He asked, alarmed.

Leo bawled, his whole body shaking. "W-Where's N-Nate!?" He demanded, his sobs making him shiver in pain. "M-Mom, D-Dad, w-where i-is h-he!?"

"Honey, what's the matter?" Vanessa asked, leaning forward and cupping her son's cheek, worry clearly shining in her eyes.

"M-Mom p-please I-I c-can't breathe…w-where i-is he…w-where…" he trailed off as his sobbing took over, rivers of tears streaming down each clammy pale cheek and brown eyes wild and terrified, the intensity of his sobs making him tremble and making his shoulders wrench, gasping and the occasional hiccup.

"...Right here little bro"

Nate stood at the end of the bed, his uncle's hands resting on his shoulders, dressed in his nightly white T-Shirt, black shorts and socks. His face showed concern for his younger brother.

Leo couldn't help but wonder why he didn't notice him before, but he paid that no attention as he got up and ran over on the bed, jumping off and wrapping his arms around his neck extremely tightly, burying his face in Nate's shoulder as he sobbed.

Nate automatically circled one arm around the younger boy's waist and the opposite hand rested on his soft mop of hair. The older couldn't help but get the feeling that he knew what had gotten his brother so upset.

The brunette turned to the three adults. "I've got it, Uncle Scott, Mom, Dad." he assured with a small grin.

Said trio seemed to hesitate, but they nodded in union.

"We'll see you two in the morning," Scott told his oldest nephew as Vincent and Vanessa were already at the door.

Nate's grin grew and he nodded, and Scott ruffled both his and Leo's hair softly before walking out with his brother and sister-in-law.

Nate sat on his own bed, putting Leo down on his lap. He ruffled Leo's hair and rubbed his small back, squeezing him gently whilst muttering quiet, comforting words as Leo's tears soaked his shoulder.

After a couple of minutes, Leo's bawling had slowed down to quiet sobs, hiccups and sniffles, quaking softly as he leaned against Nate's strong chest.

"You've been havin' nightmares, haven't you, Leo?" The 10-year-old asked, causing Leo to look up at him with surprised, puffy brown eyes.

"I've been hearing 'em each night," Nate explained, pulling Leo closer. "Hearing how you try to conceal 'em." he paused, noticing Leo's look of guilt, and shook his head. "They don't wake me up. I stay up pretty late into the night." he stated, feeling his shoulder getting wet again, and Leo's grip tighten.

"T-T-They w-were sc-scary," Leo sobbed and hiccuped, trembling. "A-A-About N-Nightmare F-Freddy…N-Nate…p-promise y-you w-won't g-go a-anywhere, please…"

Nate ruffled Leo's hair some more, causing Leo to look up at him, and the older brunette wiped away his tears. Nate inhaled and exhaled slowly before grinning in comfort. "Leo, look. You're my little brother. Don't worry, I'm not gonna leave you, and I won't let anything happen to you. Alright?" he said and wiped away the last of his brother's tears.

Leo sniffled and nodded with a tired grin, leaning forward and hugging Nate tighter, burying his face in Nate's warm chest.

Nate ran his hand through Leo's hair. "Wanna sleep with me tonight, little bro?" he asked, and laughed at Leo's eager grin. "Okay. Hop in."

Leo climbed in bed next to his older brother. Nate held him close, Leo burying his head in Nate's chest while scooting closer to him, and the younger boy soon fell into a peaceful, content sleep.


End file.
